


La Petite Mort

by LadyRedinWaiting



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, Angst, F/M, Fem Will!, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRedinWaiting/pseuds/LadyRedinWaiting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal goes to a burlesque club to relax and he is interested in one dancer called Willow. She is a beautiful dancer and Hannibal wants her to be his. They slowly fall in love but have problems will arise that will question their love for each other. Many people want to destroy their love. Warning Fem Will!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dancer called Willow

Hannibal is a psychologist and his job is not the easiest. He enjoys work at times but once a week he goes to the Burlesque club called la petite mort. In french express that mean organism and it a clever name. It is about thirty minutes away from his home but he didn't mind. The only reason he goes the club because he caught interest of a dancer called Willow. She has rich brown curly hair, bright blue eyes, a lovely body, and when she dances it like she is part of the music. He would send her flowers to get her attention but she always it shy. Hannibal is asking for a responds because every time he sends flower he asks her one question. He ask if Willow would join him for dinner. She never responds to him and Hannibal still waits for her.

Hannibal preferred this club because it is a lot more sophisticated than other places. He always knew the own Jack Crawford and he didn't really like him.

Today, Hannibal plans to go the club and hopes to get a private dance from Willow or at least meet her like Jack promise. Money is never issue for Hannibal but he wants to get to know her as a person. He dress in his crimson suit with accents of black and gray.

"Hannibal. It is good to see you!" Bella comes and welcomes him. She is Jack's wife but she is a hostess and keeps the girls on track.

"Good evening, Bella. How is Willow?" He ask and even blushes a little. Hannibal always asks and hopes that one day she will accept him.

"Oh, Hannibal. She is fine. I am sorry that she is more open. She is very shy. Willow will come along when she is ready." Bella smiles and goes off to her duty.

The club is pack today which is unusual but Hannibal gets his spot. He orders his glass of wine and waits for the performance to start. Jack slips next to him.

"Hello, Hannibal. How are you doing?" He asks politely

"I am fine. Why is the place packed? This is very different" Hannibal asks even though he rather talk about Willow.

"I got a new young dancer. She is a friend of your Willow. I have ask Willow to meet you today. It seems that she wants to meet you. It is just a meeting that is all Hannibal. You get an hour with her just talking. I trust you with her." Jack set strict rules for Hannibal because needs to protect his girls.

"Understood. When and where is this meeting happening?" Hannibal grins and talks a sip of his drink.

"After the performance in one of the private rooms. I will show when she is ready to see you. Enjoy the show." Jack pats him on the back and leaves to do other work.

Hannibal smiles and feels his heart beating faster. Today, is the day that he meets Willow his love. He watches the show and he can't wait for what will come after.

The shows always have dancing and singing. The new dancer is a very young woman who can sing like an angel. She is in an angel like outfit and sings on the center stage. While others dance around her and sing as backup. Hannibal notes Freddy's jealous face and smiles at bit.

The next scene has Willow and she looks so elegant as she dances on the stage. It is not too sexual but more harmonious She flies on the stage with twists and turns. Willow is wear a blue corset with short skirt, and garters that match. She looks like a butterfly so magical.

Hannibal watches her every move and it seems like she is the only one on the stage. He feels like his heart overflowing with joy. Willow is the only one that make him feel this way.

The show is about another thirty minutes and Hannibal did not mind. It has a lot of good performances within it. He couldn't wait to meet Willow and hopes that she isn't frighten by him. He is a bit older but not unattractive well that is what he thought.

The show is over and some of the dancers go talk to the audiences. Hannibal really wants to see Willow but it seems that she is not ready yet. Alana and Freddie come towards him.

They really liked him and wanted his attention. He didn't care for it but he play along to keep them happy.

"Hello, Hannibal. Did you like the performance?" Freddie asks as she tries to get his attention with her body.

"It was quite good. What is the new girl's name? I should get her some flowers. She is very lovely." Hannibal says with a soft tone and turns away from Freddie.

"Oh? That is Abigail! She is a sweetheart. Willow and Abigail live together." Alana informs him and gives him a bright smile.

"She not that good. She was a little off key. Alana, why are you so annoy?" Freddie hisses at her.

Hannibal starts to become uncomfortable, sees Bella, and gives her sign that he needs her assistant. She walks over as does Jack.

"Hannibal, let me show you to the room." Jack comes up and takes Hannibal away from the women. Bella lectures them not to be aggressive in front of Hannibal and try to give him space.

"Thank you for getting me out of that girl drama." Hannibal smiles and tries to act calm.

"Welcome. Willow is getting ready. I must tell you that she is a very shy woman. It is hard for her to open up. Don't pry into her personal life. Whatever in there is my business and I will know. Whatever you do outside of here is your business." Jack informs Hannibal as they walk up the stairs to the room.

"Yes of course. I am happy to meet her. I want to talk to her. Thank you for this chance." Hannibal says with a peaceful tone.

However, Hannibal felts a bit nervous which is odd for him. He is usual the calm one and doesn't show his emotions. Now, he feels like a love sick teenager waiting to meet the love of their life. Jack stops at red door and opens it for him.

"I will come back in a hour. No more and no less." Jack states and leaves the two alone.

The room had a bed and everything seemed out dated. It had a bad smell and the bed probably is dirty as well. Hannibal didn't know where to go. He decides to sit on one of the arm chairs. Willow is sitting on the bed and is look at the floor. They sit in silence and no one moves.

"Hello, Willow. I am Hannibal Lecter. I have been wanted to meet you for a long time. Did you like the flowers?" Hannibal starts to talks and to lightly the mood. He doesn't want to scary her.

Willow gets up from the bed and walks closer to him. She looks at his face and smiles a little. " Thank you, Hannibal. I really like them. No one sends me flowers. You look a lot different than I thought. You are quite handsome." She smiles at him. "Why did you send me the flowers? I know that I am not the prettiest dancers. I am not that popular either."She asks him and wonders where she should sit.

"I think that you are the most beautiful woman on that stage. Don't let anyone make you think otherwise." He gives her a kind smile and gentle touches her arm.

Willow blushes a tint pink and moves closer to Hannibal. "Can I sit in your lap?" She asks sly and smiles.

Hannibal nods and feels her sitting on him. He feels a little embarrasses because he is hard. He hopes that she doesn't notices."Anything else you would like to ask me?" He says quietly and gentle touches her face.

Willow looks into his eyes and they were mesmerizing. They look like liquid chocolate with a tinted of crimson.

"Why do you come here?" Willow asks and shivers as he touches her. No one touch her so softly and loving. She wants him to touch her more but not here.

"I come here to see you. You make me feel alive and nothing else matter in the world but seeing you." He rest his head on her arm. She touches his face and licks her lips.

Hannibal looks into her eyes and they are filled with excitement and lust. He puts his hands on face and gentle kisses her. He feels her soft lips and licks her lower lip. They part lips and they keep their head touching.

Willow is amazed by the kiss and let's Hannibal stay close. She cuddles up to him and rest her head on his shoulder. She takes his hand and entwines their hands. Willow feels so small in his lap yet safe from the world.

Hannibal doesn't moves as Willow gets comfortable in his lap. He loved that she wants to be with him and he can tell she is comfortable with him. "Do you like me?" He ask as if he is a teenager and he feels silly for asking.

Willow turns her head and looks at him."I don't know. I just met you but I feel like I have known you my whole life. You are the missing piece of my puzzle. Wow. I must sound really weird. I just met you and I think that we belong together." She blushes and she holds Hannibal's hand tighter.

Hannibal kisses her hand gentle before speaking."I don't think that it weird. I think it cute and I must agree with you. I fell in love you since the day I saw you. You are so beautiful and elegant." Hannibal glances at her and kisses her lips once more. He kisses her with more passion and tangles his hand in her hair. She lets out a moan and feels flush.

Willow didn't know how to react to his compliment and feels like he is belongs with her. "Thank you. I am not so elegant. It is only when I am dancing. The reason I love to dance is because dancing is when I am free from all the worries and fears that I have. I really wish I could be with you for hours. I feel so safe and comfortable with you." She stares at him and plays with his hair. She smiles and her hand traces his face. He takes her hand and gentle kiss her palm.

"I wish I could be with you forever." Hannibal looks at his watch and hate that it is telling him that the hour is almost over. "It seems time is not our side. I can give you my number. You can call anytime. I hope we can go on a date." He gentle holds her face, give her a sweet kiss, and she kisses him back roughly. He gives her his card with all the information that she needs to reach him.

"I would love to go on a date with you. I will see when I am free. This was the best hour of my life." Willow smiles and clutches Hannibal. She doesn't want to let go but in a matter of second Jack will come to make them part.

"You are the best thing that has happen to. Willow" He whispers into her ear and holds her close. He lets her cuddled into his chest and he gentle strokes her hair.

Jack walks in and Willow gets off Hannibal. "Hello, everything went well?" He looks at the two that seem to be happy.

"Yes it went well. Good night, Willow. Call me later." He leans on her and kisses her cheek.

"Good night, Hannibal. I will call you soon. I hope to see you soon." Willow smiles and watches him leave. She already feels lost without him.

He leaves the room but he feels so empty without her. Hannibal drive home feeling happy but yet lonely. Willow must become his and only his.


	2. Longing for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal misses Willow and wants her to call him. Then the truth comes out because of Jack and conflict rises. Hannibal just wants Willow to love him.

Hannibal feels so lost without Willow and waits for her to call him. He feels guilty because he had to pay to see Willow he feels less like a gentleman. Jack made those condition and Hannibal had to abide by them even if they were wrong. He didn't want to have to pay to see Willow. He will find another way to see her and possible steal her away from Jack.

The days pass and Hannibal has yet to get a phone call from his Willow. He starts to doubt if she is even interested in him and feels so empty without her. Hannibal needs to see her again and have her in his arms. Willow is his new hope in life and he didn't want to let her go yet. It is the only happiness that he has in his life.

Late on Thursday night Hannibal gets a call before he goes to bed. He becomes puzzled about the call.

"Hello? Is this Hannibal Lecter?" A sweet voice asks in a nervous tone.

"Yes, it is him speaking." Hannibal sits in his bed and waits for the person to introduce themselves.

"Wonderful! This is Willow from the burlesque club. Remember me?" She asks in a worried tone and feels maybe he forgot about her. She did take a long time to call him but she works so much that she didn't have time. Willow really needs to see Hannibal again in a different environment. She wants to be alone with him in private, talk about her life, and his as well.

Hannibal becomes shock and didn't recognizes her voice at first. "Oh, yes. Hello, Willow. I have been waiting for you to call. I was starting to think that you forgot about me or you lost interest in me." Hannibal says honestly and hopes that is not the case. He wants Willow to like him willingly.

"What? No! I am still very interested in you, Hannibal. I have been busy at work. I never had time to call. I really wanted to call you earlier. Wow. I am really sorry dear." There is a softness to her voice that touches Hannibal's soul.

"That is good to hear. So when can we go on this date?" He asks in an excited voice and hopes that it will be soon.

"Oh right. Well it would be next week on Monday. It is my one day off but I might need to do some errands and Abigail will join us. I know it won't be much of a date but I could be with you at night. Is that fine?" Willow asks and feels so worried that he will reject her offer. She never been on a date and she never had the time. The club took a lot of her time and Jack always makes her practice so much. He is very controlling of her and she didn't like it. She told Bella but she ignores her complaints.

"Well, I can help you with errands, dinner and then my place? I don't mind Abigail being there as long it doesn't bother you. I will yours and only yours." Hannibal tells her with a warm tone that soothes her worries away.

"Are you sure? It won't be much of a date." Willow says still unsure of her plan. She hears that he is hers and she blushes even though he can't see her.

"Willow, it will be perfect. I just want to be with you. We can take small steps." Hannibal responds to her. "Don't worry about it. I will do anything that you need me to do."

"Thank you so much, Hannibal. I really must go. Shall I see you Friday alone?" Willow asks and hopes to see him again.

"Yes, of course. I can't wait. Good night, Willow." Hannibal says in a charming tone and waits till she says something.

"Good night, Hannibal. Sweet dreams." Willow says and hangs up. She can't wait to see Hannibal again and touch him. She wants them to be a couple but Jack might not like the idea. Willow knows that love can overcome anything. All she can think about is Hannibal.

Friday night, comes along and Hannibal dress in his dark chocolate suit, with accent of gold and white. He is ready to see Willow again and he knows she feels the same way . He gets her flowers as well like he does every time. He also gets Abigail a bouquet because she is a lovely singer. Hannibal hope that the women enjoy the flowers.

Jack spots Hannibal and walks over to him. "Hello, Hannibal a word with you." He pulls him aside and seems to be upset about something.

"What is it Jack? You seem upset?" Hannibal asks and notes his emotions.

"Don't analysis me! What is with you and Willow? You know that you guys can't have a relationships. You are paying to see her, that is not what a relationships work. Don't get to close. She works for me." Jack growls at Hannibal walks away from him.

Hannibal becomes annoyed with Jack behavior and he feels like he stabbed in the back. Jack did tell him the sour truth and he hated hearing it. He feels a bit undermined and he wants to see Willow. He goes to his seat and orders a glass of scotch.

The lights become dim and the music starts. Hannibal watches the stage looking for Willow. She can calm his heart and hopes she will happy to see him.

The theme of the show tonight is the tales of the fallen angels. At least that is what Hannibal thought it was because all the dancers had wings on. Willow had black with tints of blue in her wings and she is standing out for him. She is so graceful but yet there is sorrow in her dancing. Her face shows sadness as well and Hannibal is confused why.

The show ends and Hannibal waits for Willow but it seems like she is coming out. He becomes worried and sees Abigail comes out.

"Hello? Hannibal right?" Abigail walks up to him and gives him a shy smile.

"Yes? Is Willow going to come out? I thought that we were going to meet?" Hannibal asks her and becomes anxious. He needs to see her or he might start a riot.

"That is why I came here. Willow will not see you tonight. She is not feeling well." Abigail says in a hush tone and sees Hannibal face is blank.

"What? No, she said that we would met up? Did Jack talk to her? Tell me something." Hannibal asks in a panic and shows his emotion which he never does. He pleads with Abigail.

"Yes, I did see Jack talk to her. She look shocked after he talked to her. Whatever you did made her upset. Leave her alone." Abigail says and leaves Hannibal with his emotions. He is a glass of emotions at the moment.

Then, Hannibal realized what Jack did. How could he do this? Hannibal finds Jack and walks over to him. He is enrage and is ready to kill someone. "Jack! What did you do?" He growls and grabs his shirt. He is ready to strike.

Jack is surprised in Hannibal's action and stares at him. "I told her the truth. Soon the better and now you can fawn over another woman. I did you a favor." Jack smiles and feels so good about himself.

Hannibal's eyes widen and wants to do something he should. He punches the wall and feels the wall break. His hand is bleeding and he walks away. Hannibal waits in the parking lot for Willow. He needs to clear up everything. Time passes and around midnight all the dancers come out.

Willow comes out with Abigail and she feels so unwell. She thought that Hannibal loved her and wanted to get to know her. All the he wanted is to have sex with her.

She didn't think he is one of those guys. Willow feels so hurt and devastated. She wants real love not some weird porno film. She walks over to her car but then she see Hannibal waiting for her. He doesn't move but waits for her to go to him. Willow didn't want to give another chance yet her heart is telling her something else. She starts to walk towards him then Abigail pulls her hand. "No, it is ok. I want to talk to him." She shakes off Abigail.

Hannibal stands looking at the ground then sees Willow. He wants to touch her and kiss her so much. He knows he can't not after what Jack told her.

"What do you have to say to yourself?" Willow asks in an aggressive tone and looks at the man in front of her. He looks so agonized and heartbroken. But why?

"I am going to be honest with you. Yes, I did pay Jack to see you. But it was never about having sex. I really wanted to get to know you. Willow, I never would want to hurt you. Jack made me pay and I felt like it was wrong. I really wanted to meet you and I didn't know how to get your attention. Wow, I sound like a creep. Please, Willow forgive me. I will never do that. You are a woman that should be respected not treated like a piece of meat. You are beautiful and graceful." Hannibal tells his side of the story and almost touches her with his wounded hand. He stops himself and know she has to accept him.

Willow stands there and listens to his words. He is showing all different emotions and he means everyone. She can't hate him for going by Jack's rule. She knows that Jack is an asshole and wants to control her life. "I forgive you." Willow sees his hand and panics. "Oh my gosh! What happen to your hand? That looks bad. Hannibal?" She gives him a worried glance and examines his hand.

"Thank you so much. It is not a big deal. I wanted to punch Jack but I had to rationalize with what the consequences would be. I couldn't take the chance of not seeing you again." Hannibal leans towards her face and kisses her gentle. He pulls her closer to his body. They kiss again with more passion. They part for just a moment and kiss each other. Willow kisses Hannibal and taste his mouth. He tasted like scotch and spices. She wraps her arms around his neck and never wanting to let out. Hannibal hands his hand around her waist. They look at each other and they know it is time to part.

"I have to go. I will see you Monday. Hannibal?" Willow says and hopes he still wants to see her even though she overrated about Jack's plan.

"Yes, my dear Willow. Monday, please call me more. It is unbearable not being in contact with you." Hannibal asks of her as he kisses her cheek.

"I will call you... My Hannibal." Willow touches his face, walks to her car, and leaves with Abigail.

Hannibal watches the car drive off and smiles. Willow does not hate him and he still has a chance with her. He feels his hand swelling up and needs ice. He does what he needs to heal his hand and get home. The days leading to Monday will seem like forever for them.


	3. A Day Lost within Your Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal, Willow, and Abigail go to the market and have some fun.

The weekend passes by without a call but Hannibal did get some texts from Willow. It became a way they could talk but Hannibal wanted to hear her voice. He needs contact with her and Monday finally comes by.

Hannibal gets dress in more comfortable clothes so he doesn't stand out to much. He wears a dark sapphire button shirt, cream color pants and a smoky gray jacket. He calls Willow and hopes that she is ready to.

"Hello, Willow are you ready? I wanted to know your address. I will be driving you guys today." Hannibal will always be a gentleman to her.

"Hello, Hannibal. Yes I am ready and so is Abigail. I live at State street 303. Are you sure that is ok?" Willow asks Hannibal and didn't want to cause him any trouble.

"Willow, it is not a big deal. I want to make this the best day of your life. I will cater to you." Hannibal says in a soothing tone. "I am on my way. It will take me about thirty minutes. Sorry for the delay in advance." He says before he hangs up and drive to her house.

The drive seemed long to Hannibal, however he really wanted to be with Willow. He drives safely and makes there under thirty minutes. He steps out of his black Cadillac Ciel, waits for Willow and Abigail to come out. He waits a few minutes and see the two lovely ladies.

Willow is wear a lilac dress that is airy and she look beautiful in it. She wears a violet shawl with the dress. Her hair is in a side ponytail with a purple flower in her hair.

Hannibal could hear his heart races and tries not to stare. She look stunning and she is not trying. He notices that Abigail is wearing a pale yellow dress with a white sweater.

"Hello, Hannibal. You look quite handsome today." Willow smiles and gives him a kiss on the cheek. She glances at his outfit and he is very fashionable. She thinks he looks so handsome and she feels flushed. Also, he has a very expense car which shouldn't be shocking. She likes the car and wonders what Hannibal does for a living.

"Good morning Willow. You look so beautiful in that dress. Hello Abigail. You look lovely as well. Oh." Hannibal remembers that he got something for the women. He gives each of them a single rose. A red rose for Willow and a yellow on for Abigail.

"Thank you Hannibal." Willow smells the flower and feels like she is walking on water. She starts to hold Hannibal's hand and squeezes it.

Abigail glares at Hannibal and mumbles "Thank you." She didn't trust him and thought that Willow could do better than him.

"Now, we need to get to market for food." Willow says and is ready to get her errands.

"Yes. I know a good one and it is all on me. No and if or buts." He smiles at her and wanted to give her the world. He opens the door for each of them and then sits down.

Willow puffs up but she can't say no to him. He is a gentleman and she never had anyone that cared about this way.

During the drive Willow, Abigail questioned Hannibal about his life, and he didn't mind at all.

Abigail asks first of course and she tries to find a dark secret that he might have."How old are you?"

"Abigail! That is rude to asks." Willow turns to look at her with an distress face.

"Willow, it is fine. I have nothing to hide. You want to know. I am forty- two." Hannibal responds in a composed tone.

Willow turns to him and would never guess that age. She would have gave him late thirty's. "Oh, you look a lot younger. Well, I think it my turn to share. I am thirty- four. I don't mind the age difference." She smiles at Hannibal and feels like age is not important.

Abigail sees that Willow still like Hannibal even if he is eight years older than her. She thinks that maybe that he could be good for her.

The car stops and Hannibal parks the car on a city parking. He opens the door for them and keeps Willow at his side. He gives her a peck on the lips. "The market is just over the road. It is one of the best." He says, takes Willow's hand, and kisses it gentle. She smiles and blushes at his gestures.

"Well, then let's go." Abigail says and hopes they are less affectionate. She know that she is the third wheel bit she not comfortable being alone in the apartment. She just moved there and she is still getting used to.

"So Abigail, how do you know Willow?" Hannibal asks as the group walks to the market. He sees Willow is amazed at the products and pulls his arm to walk faster.

"She knew my father and he left her as my guardian. It is a long story and don't want to talk about it. What do you do for a living?" She asks him a question.

"I am a psychologist. I am license and I have my own private practice" Hannibal tells her and feels Willow pull his arm. "We should hurry before she pulls off my arm." He says, sees Abigail smile and nod in agreement.

"Come on guys we can talk later! I really want to get some food." Willow commands the two people that are just barely behind her. She wants to buy everything but she needs to be realist. She looks for a few fruits like oranges, apples, and different berries. "Hannibal! Look at those strawberries they look so ripe." She points to a group of strawberries and he smiles at her.

"Can I have this batch, for the young lady." He asks the vendor and pays them. He takes one and offers to Willow. She takes a bite and the juice runs her lips. Hannibal leans over, licks the juice and kisses her softly. He can taste the strawberry and she is blushing.

They walk through the markets getting different produce and Abigail makes sure that Willow doesn't go over border. Willow has Hannibal carry about two large bags of food. They go the car and Hannibal loads the food.

"We have to go to your home and then maybe some dinner?" Hannibal says as they get ready to go.

"Yes! That sound fanatic. Sorry that I got so much off. Everything looked so fresh and yummy! Thank you for everything." Willow smiles at him and kisses his lips. She is very happy and never wanted the day to end.

"Your welcome dear. I should cook for the both of you sometime." He says as he opens the doors for the them.

"That be wonderful! Right, Abigail?" Willow asks Abigail and hopes she would like Hannibal. They did interacted with each other today. Abigail is like Willow's little sister and she wants her to approve of Hannibal.

"Sure. I think I will stay home for dinner." Abigail state and really doesn't like being the third wheel. She knows that the couple needs their alone time. She doesn't hate Hannibal but she didn't trust him either.

"Are you sure? I don't want to leave you are home if you are not comfortable." Willow says in a concerned voice.

"I will be fine! Mom!" Abigail acts out for a moment and rolls her eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean that but Willow I will be fine. I get that you want to be with Hannibal alone. You deserve it." She says in a mellow tone and give Willow a small smile.

"Thank you, Abigail." Willow smiles back and is happy that she understand her situation.

Hannibal drives and lets the women talk to each other. He is not getting into anyone else business." We are here. I will get the bags and you lead the way." He says as the women get out of the car. He gets the two bags of food and lets them lead the way.

"I live in a small apartment and I warn you it is mess at the moment." Willow says as they go up the stairs. They lived on the third floor. "Here it is. It is not much but it is my home." She opens the door and one of dogs comes up. "Hello Winston." She pets him and two other dogs come.

The dogs sniff Hannibal and wonder what he has in the bag."Can you have dogs in this apartment?" Hannibal ask as he places the food on the counter in the small kitchen. He bends down and pets the dog. He likes animal because they are so calming at times.

"Not really, but I can't help it. I love them. I can't let them go. I must get this food in the fridge." Willow smiles and get the food in the fridge as quick she could.

"I can help." Hannibal says but he gets a glare from Willow. He walks over to her still and holder her a moment. He lets her do her task.

"No, you have done so much today. Any way you are taking me to dinner as well." Willow says and does her chore as fast as possible. "Abigail what are you having for dinner? Should I leave some money?" She asks as if is her mother.

"No, I am good. I will make a salad. Now, go and have fun." Abigail shoos her and makes her meal.

"I have to check myself. I will be right back." Willow runs to the bathroom to fix herself.

"Hey, don't even think about having sex with her. She is very vulnerable. I care about her and I don't want her to get hurt. Take care of her." Abigail warns Hannibal and wants him to act like a gentleman.

"Of course, I want her to be happy as well." Hannibal says as Willow comes back.

"I am ready! Let's go to dinner. I don't know when I will be back." Willow informs Abigail and kisses her cheek.

"Good night Abigail." Hannibal says as they walk out. He opens the door for Willow and drive to one of his favorite restaurants.

They get there but will happen next?


	4. Mixed Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Update! Yeah! This chapter is more of lets get to know Hannibal and romance. Enjoy!

Willow feels like she is getting butterflies in her stomach and now she is alone with Hannibal. She is happy and nervous at the same time. She notices that Hannibal keeps on glances at her and his hand is on her thigh. Willow blushes and wonders what they should talk about. Before, she could say something Hannibal stops the car and they are ready at restaurant.

"Here, we are. Let me get the door for you." Hannibal smiles at her and kisses her hand. He gets out of the car and opens the door for Willow.

Willow slowly gets out the car and takes Hannibal's hand. He leads her into the dim lighted restaurant and he pulls the chair for Willow. He makes sure that Willow is taken care of first. The atmosphere is romantic, filled with colors of dark reds and the smell of wonderful food. Willow has never been to a restaurant like this and it makes her feel like she is in a romance movie.

"Do you come here often?" Willow asks as she gets seated by Hannibal. She notices that he is tending to her like a princess and she didn't know how to react. She never been in a relationship where someone tender her it was always the other way around.

"Yes. One of my mentor works here and she taught be how to cook. I hope you like it here . I order our meals in advance. I hope you don't mind. " Hannibal smiles at her and touches her hand. He loves being with Willow and he feels alive again. She is really here with him and this is better than any dream that he had in the past.

"No I don't mind. What did you order for me?" She asks with a cheeky smile and gives him the puppy eyes.

"That is a surprise. What shall we talk about, Willow." Hannibal asks as his hand trace her pale hands. His fingers make a circular motions and feels Willow quiver to his touch. He smiles to her reaction.

A waiter comes by with a selected wine that Hannibal pick out for the date. He pours in each glasses and leaves the couple.

Willow blushes to the touching but she lets Hannibal touch her. She hopes for more later tonight. Hannibal is very gentle with her. She thinks for a moment and asks him "Why did you become a psychologist?" She waits for his responds.

Hannibal ponders for a moment to answer her question. "Well, it was not my first choice. I was in medical school and I did get my degree. However, when I was a doctor I felt like I wasn't helping people the way that I wanted. I decide go back to college for psychology and I love it. I had a better understanding of people and how to help them. How about you Willow? Did you go to college?" He smiles at her and takes a sip of his wine.

Willow listens to his responds and she love hearing his voice. Hannibal has a very sexy accent that Willow didn't quite know what it was and she needs to asks him. "Yes, I major in criminal justice. I wanted to be a criminal profiler but it a hard job to get. I tried everywhere but no wanted a woman profiler." She says in an irritate and then tries to cover up."I like working at the club but I would like a real job."

"I am sorry to hear that. Maybe, I can help you with a job. I think you could work in the FBI. I will tell one of my friends." Hannibal says with a grins and know that one of his friend owes him a favor. He was going to use it for a rain day but Willow needs a better job.

"Really? You would do that for me?" Willow says in a shocked voice and no had ever been this kind to her.

"Of course. I would do anything for you." Hannibal holds her hand and gentle kisses her hand. He sees that they food is coming and is glad, he is becoming hungry. "Here is our food." The waiter places the plates in front them and leaves to tend another table.

The food is steaming and fills the air with the smell of exotic spices. Hannibal order rare foie gras with asparagus.

He loves this dish because this was the first dish that his mentor taught him to cook. He ordered a simple chicken parmesan with angel hair for Willow and he hopes that she likes it.

Willow takes a bite of her food and smiles."This is wonderful. No wonder you like to eat her. Thank you for order for me. I would take forever to make a decision. How is your food?"

"That is good to hear. It is great. I am ready for the next question, Willow." Hannibal says in a cunning tone and slowly eats his food.

Willow eats a bit more before asking the question. She tries to eat neatly but she makes a mess. She feels like she forgot how to eat.

Hannibal watches her and sees that she is struggle with the food. "Here, let me help you." He comes to her side and takes her hands." Take a spoon and twirl the fork around the spoon to get the pasta." He shows her and she takes a normal bite.

She becomes a tint of pink and nods her head. Willow does as Hannibal taught her and sees that it is easier this way. "Thank you. So where are you from? I hear that you have an accent which is very sexy." Willow grins and waits for his reaction.

Hannibal coughs a little and even blushes. "Well thank you. I am from Lithuania. I was born and raise there. My family lived there for a long time. I came to America as a youth." He gives her a small smile and takes sip of his wine.

"Oh that is interesting. You keep in touch with your family?" Willow asks and hopes she is not uncovering to much at the moment.

"No. They are dead and that is why I came to America. Ready for dessert?" He asks in a composed tone and looks into Willow bright blue eyes. He could see that she felt sorry for him.

"I am sorry to hear that. I wish I could have met your family. Oh yes. I could eat you for dessert because you are too sweet." Willow changes the subject and flirts with Hannibal. She sees that he blushes yet again and it is the cutest expression. She never thought a man like Hannibal could blush.

He feels his face become flush and tries to calm down. "Thank you. You are quiet the sweetheart yourself. I hope you tarts." He says and calls over a waiter. The waiter nods and goes to get the tart.

"Well I never had one. I was wonder if I could come over?" Willow asks in sweet voice and hopes Hannibal agrees to her offer.

Hannibal face twist into a confusing expression and thinks what Willow is implying. He wants to take this relationship slowly and hopes that she just want to spend more time talking to him. "Yes, that sounds reasonable."

The waiter comes with the tart and Willow is confused at the dish. It is so small and wonder how two people could eat it. It is a tiny pie with a number of berries on top and it looks so elegant.

"Is this for the both of us?" She asks Hannibal and sees that he is not leaning in to eat.

"No, I don't particular like sweets. I prefer savory dishes. You enjoy yourself." Hannibal says and sees to the bill. He makes sure he pays for everything and leaves a tip.

Willow smiles at him, breaks a piece, and tries the tart. She loves the taste and eats all of the tiny tart. She could taste the creme filling which complemented well with the bitter berries. When, she is done she see Hannibal get up to move her chair. Willow pushes off all the crumbs and looks up to Hannibal.

Hannibal looks into her eyes and takes her arm. Willow gets up and clings to Hannibal's strong arm.

"Thank you for the dinner. I love it." She leans and kisses his cheek. Willow feels like he seems to be the type that doesn't do public affection.

"You are welcome. Let's go to my home. It is not too far from here." He says as they walk out and stops at his car. He pulls Willow closer and kisses her passionately. He wants to taste her and bites her lip. She moans but it is muffed with another kiss. Hannibal grabs her ass and hears her mewl. He needs to stop before it leads to something else. He parts from Willow and opens the door for her.

Willow is in bliss and wants more from Hannibal however he has another plan in mind. She shivers when he parts from her but she goes in the car hoping that there be more fun. Hannibal sits in the car and starts the car. Willow leans for another kiss and he seems to be confused. She tries to kiss him and he just gives her his cheek. Willow kisses his cheek but wanted something else.

Hannibal needs to cool down before they get to his home. He needs to be a good host to Willow and he can't just take advantage of her in his car. That is not proper and it can be rude to other people.

Willow pulls away for a moment but then her hands grips Hannibal's strong thigh. Her hand goes higher to his groin and can feel that he is a bit hard. He groans and glances at her.

"Willow, I am driving and I need to concentrate . Please." He seems to be asking her to leave him alone.

She stops but she is pouting and wonders what she is doing wrong. They don't talk on the way to Hannibal's house because it only takes ten minutes. She thought that all men want sex but it seems Hannibal know to control himself.

Hannibal acts the gentleman that he is gets the door and shows Willow the way to his house. The house is very modern and expensive. Willow shouldn't be shocked but she is and wonders how she got to be here with Hannibal. He behavior distance during the drive and wonders what is wrong. Was Hannibal giving her mixed signals?


	5. Let's Waltz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Willow talk about the past and dance. There is a plot twist in the story more than one.

The night has just started and the couple is still trying to make the best of the rest of the evening. Hannibal opens the house and lets her in first. "Welcome to my home. Would you like coffee or tea?" He asks Willow and leads her to the living room. The first detail that she notices is the large collection of novels. It is has many shelves with novels that are in different languages and from different eras.

"Coffee is fine." Willow says and lets her eyes wander to the novel. She is amazed about the amounts of the novels Hannibal has in this room. His home is very modern but yet elegant at the same time. Willow sits down on the couch and thinks what kind of pose should she sit in. She wanted Hannibal to notice her and may be get turned on. She lays on the couch and tilted her head up.

Hannibal walks in with a tray of coffee and cookies. He looks at Willow and doesn't know how to react. "Are you ok?" He asks in a confused tone and sets the coffee down on a table.

"Oh yeah. I am just tried?" She says as she seats up and blushes deep red. She can't be sexy even if tried. She looks down at the tray, there is cookies that look homemade and two cups of coffee. She smiles at takes a cup.

Hannibal watches her, chuckles at her behaviors, and he takes a cup as well. "Do you like the coffee?" He asks as watches her sips the hot beverage.

"Yes, thank you. Did you make the cookies to?" Willow asks and takes a bite of one of chocolate cookies.

"Yes." Hannibal sees that she has some crumbs on her face. He turns her face and licks off the crumbs. Willow blushes but she kisses him back. She puts down the cup and sits on top of Hannibal. She kisses him passionately and her hands starts to unbutton his shirt. He tries to hold in the moan but it escapes him. Willow grins, kisses and nips his neck. He hands his hands at her hip and she starts to grind on his crotch. Hannibal groans but he can't lets this keep going. He feels Willow's hands down his pants and almost touching his dick. "Stop, please" He says and takes hold of her hands.

"What? Don't you want to have sex with me?" Willow asks and wonders what she is doing wrong. She made him moan and she knows that he hard. She can feel him under her panties.

"Willow, I do want to have sex with you but not the first date. I am not ready for this. I wanted to take this slow." Hannibal says as he takes Willow off his lap. He knows that sex is not the way to build a healthy relationship. He learned that the hard way with his past relationship.

Willow takes in the information that he tells her but she feels like this is her fault."Why? I wanted to make you happy. Am I doing something wrong?" She asks and still doesn't get what it going on.

"Willow, you make me happy just by giving me a little attention. I just came from a bad relationship. I had to break up with him. Funny part his name is Will. I had rushed into the relationship and it had ended badly." He tells and then sees her face turn red. She looks shocked and couldn't take it in. "Willow, what is wrong?" Hannibal becomes worried and wonders what she is so shocked about.

She gets her face cooled down and asks Hannibal. "Are you gay?" Willow didn't want to be in a relationship with a gay man, well not again.

"Well, I like to enjoy beautiful individual weather they are male or female doesn't not matter to me. Does this bother you?" Hannibal says as he moves his hand on her shoulder. He traces a circle in her shoulder and feels her shiver.

"No, I just would never think that you would be attracted to men." She says in a hush tone and feels judgmental towards him. She feels ashamed of her thoughts.

"I was raised that beauty is not something you take for granted and you should treasure it. Willow, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." He leans over and kisses her gentle. He feels her lips desperately wanting for more but he parts from her. "Would you care for a dance?" Hannibal asks her as he takes off his jacket.

Willow blushes and nods yes. "What kind of dancing are we doing?"

Hannibal takes her hand and pulls her close to him. "You know how to waltz right?" He smiles at her and she grins back.

"Of course I can. I am a dancer." She has her hand on his shoulder and she almost wanted to lead.

Hannibal has his hand on her waist and other is holding her hand. The living room is big enough to dance in."Music on classic." Then classical music is on and they start to dance. They look in each other's face and move so gracefully. Hannibal moves with ease and Willow moves with poise.

"You should be my dance partner. Your movement is very fluid. Where did you learn how to dance, Hannibal?" She asks as they move around the room. It feels like they are in a ballroom but they are the only dancers. The music is setting the mood and helps them move in elegant matter. It is like they are the center of the ball and everyone is watching then with envy.

Hannibal smiles softly and remember when he learned to dance."My mother taught me to dance. We had large parties in our home and she insisted that I learn how to dance like a proper gentleman. It was fun but I was really bad at first. She would scold as me and tell me I have two left feet." He opens up to Willow a little and smiles at her. She is glowing as she dancing and she looks so peaceful.

"I can't believe that. Your dancing is flawless." Willow says as they dance and she tries to see a young Hannibal learning to dance.

Hannibal twirls Willow, dips her and kisses her passionately. He pulls her in close and whispers into her ear "It is a pleasure to dance with you, Willow."

She blushes a tint of pink and kisses him gentle. "The pleasure is all mine. I wish I could go to a ball. I could dress up and dance my heart out." Willow giggles at the idea and knows that could never happen to her.

"Well, you are in luck. I have to go to event in a few month and I need a date. It is not a ball but there will be a chance they we can dance. If you are not busy would you like to go with me?" Hannibal asks even though he doesn't know how long this relationship going to last.

"Yes! I need to get a dress though." She feels like maybe she can't go now.

"No problem. I can help you acquire one for you. It is getting late. However, I am very tired and I don't want to drive. Do you mind staying the night or should I call a cab?" Hannibal asks her but know that she might need to leave.

"Well, I'd have to call Abigail but I can stay over. Are we going to share a bed?" Willow asks and would want to do that but Hannibal might not want to at the moment.

"Well, no. You can sleeping my guest room or my room if you want." He says and know what would happen if they shared a bed.

"I want your bed." Willow grins and waits for Hannibal to lead the way.

"Fine. I will be in the next room if you need me." He says as he leads Willow to his room. His bedroom is large, is modern as well, and his room is a dark tint of crimson. The room is the embodiment of lust, with silk sheet, the smell of spices in the air, and the scent of Hannibal. Willow could live in this room and sees herself having sex in this room with Hannibal.

"Thanks, Hannibal. I love this room. I might be think about you later." She gives him a wink as she takes off her dress in front of him. She is just in a pair of panties before Hannibal leaves she turns to him. Willow presses her body against his strong body and gentle kisses him. "Good night Hannibal." She pushes him out the room and leaves him speechless.

Hannibal watches her take off the dress and stares at her ivory skin. He holds his breath and watches her every move. She is prowling towards him and kisses him. She teases him and pushes him out of his own room. He groans and goes to the guest room. Hannibal is very aroused but he can't do anything about it. He is wonder what Willow is doing in his bed. Now, he wishes that he had join her.

The couple in separate in room but yet they are thinking about each other. What does the night have in store for the couple?


	6. Touching Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One lonely night the couple are in separate beds but they seem to be connected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual Content in this chapter!

The night is quite but not for long. The couple may be in different room but all they can think about is each other.

Hannibal slowly takes off his clothes and thinks about what Willow is doing. He unbuttons his shirts and removes it. His body is built and he wished that Willow is the one that is taking off his clothes. She could have touch his bare skin and make him groan. He takes off his pants and leaves his boxers on. He never slept on this bed but he knows that is comfortable. Hannibal lays in the bed but he is still wide awake.

Willow lays in the very comfortable bed but she can't sleep. She is very sexual aroused and needs to be touched. She knows that she can't go to Hannibal but she is not above touching herself. She can be very loud as well and possible get Hannibal's attention. Willow is grinning think about Hannibal becoming aroused. She takes off her purple lacey underwear and lays on the bed. She slowly touches her clitoris and moaning quite at first. She image that Hannibal is teasing her. Willow goes faster and moans louder. Her body is spread out and she arches to her own touch. Her breast growing sensitive and becoming hard. She moans Hannibal name loudly and wishes that he was there.

The stillness in Hannibal's room is interrupted by moans from the other room. He hears Willow moaning and then her moaning his name. He becomes aroused because her voice is music to his hears. He doesn't want to jerk off but she is pulling for this behavior. He doesn't dare touch himself, he keeps listen to her and imagines her on his bed. He can see her naked on his silk bed and she is teasing herself in order to tease him. Her ivory skin glowing in moonlight and her hands stroke her body. Hannibal makes himself even harder and takes off his boxers. He waits for her next move.

The movements of Willow's body become more fluid and she makes herself more aroused. Her hand brushes her breast and grabs them. Willow moans loudly and need to be more rough with herself. She is wet and slowly fingers herself. One finger going in and out. She slowly adds three fingers and becomes loudly. "Hannibal! Oh Please more!" She wants to climaxes but she need something bigger. Also, she wants Hannibal to moan with her or come to her rescue. Willow breathes become shallow and her body is becoming needy for Hannibal's touch. "I need you so much Hannibal. I want you inside of me!" She shouts and knowing that he can hear her.

Hannibal hears every movement and moan that come from his bedroom. His cock is hard and he can't help but to jerk off. Willow is teasing with her voice. He will not go into the room but he touch himself. His swollen cock is weeping and he strokes it slowly. Hannibal imagines Willow with her legs spread and her body ready for him. Her voice only coaxed the masturbation and he strokes his cock faster. He rubs his tip and groans to his own touch. Hannibal can see Willow's body, she is arching, her breast aroused begging to be touched and her moans are approve to his own touches. "Willow" he moans in husky tone and slows down his strokes. He need more from her.

Willow is shocked that Hannibal responded and gives her more motivation . She need a dildo and she looks in his nightstand. Willow finds a blue one and she decide to use it. It is not too big and is about her size. "Hannibal?" She makes sure he is listen and hears him growl.

Hannibal hears her calling his name and knows she will be done soon. He speeds up his stroking. His body needs to release soon.

Willow slowly uses the dildo and moans Hannibal's name. She speeds up and hears Hannibal react. She use it a bit roughly and she can feel like she will climax. "Hannibal I am almost there." She lets out while panting. "Willow!" Hannibal moans and Willow moans his name. She cums and takes out the dildo.

He cums first and he hears Willow moan his name loudly. He grins and sees the mess that he made but it is worth it.

The couple both cam and tried themselves out. Hannibal lays on his bed and whispers to himself. "Goodnight Willow." He falls asleep and thinks of Willow in his mind. Willow curls up in the bed and thinks of Hannibal.

The morning comes and Hannibal does his duties. He cleans his sheets, takes a shower , gets dress, and makes breakfast for Willow. She is still sleeping and doesn't wake yet. There is knock at the door and this troubles Hannibal. He opens the door and sees that it is his ex-boyfriend.

"What are you doing here? I told you not to come here anymore." Hannibal says in a stern tone and didn't want Will to be here at the moment.

"I have some things I wanted to pick up. I used to live here once, Hannibal. Do you have company?" Will says in an angered tone and wants to step into the house.

Hannibal would not let him in." Will, I am not welcoming you to my home. I have the box of your stuff. Stay here." Hannibal says and closed the door on Will. He gets the box from the basement and hopes Willow is still asleep. He gets back up and hears her footsteps . Hannibal thinks fast, he drops the box and tends to Willow for a moment. He stops her at the steps and kisses her passionately.

"Good morning? Who is at the door?" Willow asks and wonders what is going on.

"Just an old friend. Are you going to take a shower? There is a great one in my bed room." He tried to pursue her away from Will.

"Oh yes. I will be back soon. We can talk about last night." She kisses him and winks at him. She runs up the stairs and gets into the shower.

"Hannibal! What is taking so long? Who is that?" Will complains and wants answers.

"I am coming." Hannibal opens the door and gives him the box. "This all I could find. Now, can you go?" He says in a calm tone but he is enrage at the moment.

"No, who was that? Are you dating already?" Will questions Hannibal. He holds on the box tightly and feels this is what is left of their relationship.

"Will this is not your business. Please go." Hannibal pleads with him and hopes he will leave.

Will's phones goes off and sees that it is one of his sister's friends. "Fine. I have to go anyway. Bye, Hannibal." Will leaves with his box and wonders where his sister could be.

There is a sigh of relief from Hannibal , he closes his eyes and he opens them to see Willow in one of his shirt. "Good morning, beautiful." He smiles, pulls her close and gently kisses her. He holds her and she clings to him.

They don't say anything to each other and they just hold each other. They wanted peace before anything happens. What will happen next?


End file.
